sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Koszmar w Krainie Marzeń
Koszmar w Krainie Marzeń (jap. うさぎとレイ対決？夢ランドの悪夢 Usagi to Rei taiketsu? Yume rando no akumu, ang. Usagi vs Rei? A Nightmare in Dreamland) – 11 odcinek pierwszej serii anime, w którym Usagi, Ami i Rei spędzają wolny czas w wesołym miasteczku. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 23 maja 1992 roku. Opis odcinka Ten odcinek rozpoczyna się w świątyni, w której mieszka Rei. Dziewczęta spotykają się u Rei Hino. Luna mówi im o misji odnalezienia księżniczki, Usagi Tsukino i Rei pytają, jak mają ją znaleźć, czy są jakieś informacje o niej. Luna mówi, że nie. Wtedy Ami radzi, żeby kotka zajęła się szukaniem informacji a one będą chroniły ludzi w mieście. Pokazuje reszcie gazetę z reklamą Wesołego Miasteczka. Mówi, że dzieją się tam ostatnio dziwne rzeczy. Królowa Beryl wypomina Jadeite, że pozwolił przebudzić się kolejnej wojowniczce. Generał mówi, że tym razem ma idealny pomysł na zgromadzenie energii i pozbycie się czarodziejek. Królowa Beryl wspomina, że w każdym momencie ktoś może go zastąpić. Dziewczęta odwiedzają Wesołe Miasteczko. Ami i Rei rozmawiają o ludziach, którzy tu zaginęli a Usagi tymczasem jeździ na karuzeli. Rei mówi jej, że musi być bardziej odpowiedzialna. Spotykają lwa, nie wiedzą co mają robić. Okazuje się on jednak być mechanicznym zwierzęciem. Dziewczętom tłumaczy to Dream Princess. Pokazuje im też inne mechaniczne zwierzęta. Rei czuje od niej złą aurę. Księżniczka z Krainy Marzeń zaprasza je do Pałacu Słodyczy. W Pałacu Jadeite gromadzi energię i czeka na przybycie czarodziejek. Dziewczęta rozdzielają się, Ami idzie z Luną, a Rei z Usagi. Rei rozmawia z Usagi o Dream Princess. Rei nie pozwala księżniczce sadzać małego chłopca na niedźwiedziu, Usagi tego nie rozumie, zaczynają się kłócić. Następnie obie dziewczyny jadą kolejką. Przed nimi siedzi Mamoru Chiba, którego Usagi niechcący uderza podczas hamowania. Zaczynają się sprzeczać. Rei pyta dziewczyny, czy nie sądzi, że Mamoru jest podobny do Tuxedo Mask. Ta krzycząc zaprzecza. Obie spotykają Lunę przed Pałacem Słodyczy. Kotka mówi, że Ami jest wewnątrz. Rei czuje złą aurę. W Pałacu Dream Princess wprowadza wszystkich w stan iluzji, podczas którego kradnie im energię i gromadzi ją w jabłku. Ami także jest w tej grupie. Dziewczęta nie mogą wejść do Pałacu, gdyż drzwi są zamknięte. Usagi za pomocą słów Moon Prism Power, Make Up! zamienia się w Sailor Moon, a Rei idzie w jej ślady i zamienia się w Sailor Mars słowami Mars Power, Make Up!. Sailor Mars rozbija drzwi atakiem Fire Soul! i obie wbiegają do środka. Spotykają Dream Princess, która pokazuje im iluzję. Sailor Mars zostaje ugryziona przez węża, jednak pozbywa się jego trucizny atakiem Akuryō Taisan!. Niestety Księżniczka z Krainy Marzeń zmienia się w youmę Murid i ukazuje im kolejną iluzję, Tuxedo na koniu. Obie dają się nabrać i potwór chce im już zabrać energię, gdy prawdziwy Tuxedo mu przeszkadza. Obie znajdują Ami, która słowami Mercury Power, Make Up zmienia się w Sailor Mercury. Wojowniczka unieruchamia przeciwnika atakiem Shabon Spray. W tym czasie Sailor Mars używa ataku Akuryō Taisan. Sailor Moon atakuje za pomocą Moon Tiara Action, a Mars Fire Soul. Oba ataki łączą się ze sobą i tworzą nowy Burning Tiara. Potwór w wyniku tego ataku zostaje zniszczony. Jadeite przeklina Czarodziejki a Pałac Słodyczy rozsypuje się w proszek. Kotka Luna mówi dziewczętom, że zwyciężyły tylko dlatego, że pracowały razem, jednak Rei i Usagi kłócą się o loda waniliowego. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Luna – Keiko Han * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Królowa Beryl – Keiko Han * Jadeite – Masaya Onosaka * Dziennikarz – Kazunari Tanaka * Dream Princess/Murid – Eriko Hara * Matka – Misa Fukai * Dziecko – Junko Shimakata * Kobieta – Mayumi Seto Galeria Zapowiedź odc11.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep11_1.jpg Ep11_2.jpg Ep11_3.jpg Ep11_4.jpg Ep11_5.jpg Ep11_6.jpg Ep11_7.jpg Ep11_8.jpg Uwagi * Pierwszy polski tytuł odcinka to Przygoda w wesołym miasteczku (Polsat). Kategoria:Odcinki pierwszej serii